Vengeance With A Hint of Revenge
Plot Albedo's army marched through Bellwood, only to find it in ruins. Albedo screamed with frustration, "Wolf, track them down and lead us." The Yelandooshi kneeled and then nodded. He sniffed to the left and Albedo grinned. He had lost half of his army already. Now all he had were Scrutins. His lackey Adwaita could be useful so Albedo made him second in command. They were very close to Los Soledad. Albedo made a speech,"I will never serve in heaven because I am the ruler of hell! We are the children of death! Know us by our scars, tears and hatred. We are the shadows cast by the holy light. They say what goes up, must come down. But the problem is I have no bounds, and sometimes I just take things way too far that there is no coming back.....just falling apart!!!" He concluded. His army cheered as they invaded. Meanwhile Ben and Julie were talking about the baby. "All I want is to get out of this endless horrific nightmare we live everyday...." Julie argued, "Ben, you need to snap awake. Life is just one big dream, you can make it paradise or a living hell. Either way I'll be right next you with our cute little girl." "Or boy." Ben added. "Or a boy." Jule smiled. "I can kill now, because I hate. How many can I kill, and still have a bullet left for me?" Albedo shouted as he broke through the gate. Ben saw this and he transformed, "Shiny Metal! Not a good time for a noob." He made his hands maces and whacked some Scrutin. He turned around but a Scrutin flew right into him. Instead of Ben flying back into the wall the Scruting fell when hit contact, dead. Shiny Metal chuckled then got blasted into the wall. "ADWAITA!" Shiny Metal yelled. He transformed,"Fasttrack!" He dodged some more laser blasts then uppercutted Adwaita into the sky. He fell from ten thousand feet, unconscious. There was a crater left there for the dead magical being, Adwaita. Albedo turned into Rath and chased Fasttrack, he then turned into XLR8 and chased him. They sped past Reed, Rammer, Pinch, Melk and HackWire fighting off the Yelandooshi. "The living make walk and feel but, when their still beating hearts are ripped from there chest, is when they know what life is like only then they will be dead and understand the true meaning of life!" Albedo yelled. Albedo as XLR8 tripped Fasttrack with his tail which sent Ben flying into the Yelandooshi and scanned him. "BENWOLF!" He howled. He opened his mouth and screamed into Albedo's face, knocking him unconscious. He then tackled the Yelandooshi and their howls cancelled each other out. "Clockverk!" Clockwork shouted as he shot time rays at the Yelandooshi who dodged them. He ripped out wires from Clockwork's left arm, breaking it when Ben reverted. He yelled in pain. "Retreat!" He murmured and then all he saw was black. Meanwhile as Reed sped back to base to heal Ben, Kevin had retrieved his old and dusty plumber rifle. He blasted the Scrutings and Palorfygs. There were only a couple hundred left now. "Four Arms!" OmniEye yelled as he batted away some Scrutin and uppercutted the Yelandooshi, making it whimper and run back to Ledger Domain along with the rest of Albedo's army including the devil himself, Albedo. Julie ran in and saw Ben with a cast around his arm. "Thank god you are alright right. It is Friday the thirteenth though. That is why I was so scared." Ben smirked, "Bad luck for Albedo and his idiots." They kissed as the camera zooms out to space and we see Roar. He is with another person, no monster and is bowing down. "Master, I after I killed Hean and Kanker I knew I was worthy enough of serving you." The figure said, "Apparently Jadan wasn't ready to be my pupil. Luckily I have trillions more of pests like him." The figure turned around and all we see is a silohouette. End Category:BTHOAA Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack